


Mine

by readysetstarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Jealous Tony Stark, M/M, Peter is 18, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Tony Stark, Rough Sex, Slight Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-01 09:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readysetstarker/pseuds/readysetstarker
Summary: Tony did everything he could to make Peter happy, to make him succeed in his studies.So, why did Peter do these things that heknewmade him mad?





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> a small drabble i wrote in response to an anonymous hate message.
> 
> any hate on here is gonna be ignored and laughed at, so why bother? spend your time petting a dog instead.
> 
> you can find me on tumblr as readysetstarker if you'd like!

Tony liked to think he was a good boyfriend; Peter wanted to go to college, so he paid for his tuition and books and helped him on subjects that stumped him. He drove him to class or saw him off with friends, texting him throughout the day about his lectures and what boring meetings he had to sit through while Peter would send him pictures of his study groups or selfies with an obscene amount of playful filters plastered over his face.

Tony did everything he could to make Peter happy, to make him succeed in his studies.

So, why did Peter do these things that he _knew_ made him mad?

Peter had been able to tell Tony was upset with him, and their ride back to Tony’s home was a little tense. Sure, he put his hand on Peter’s thigh as normal while driving the young boy back home, but the way his fingers dug into the soft muscle was telling of his mood. Peter had started the drive home rambling about how excited he was over an off-campus project for one of his engineering classes. When they had pulled into the garage, the car was dead silent, save for the guitar solo screeching on the radio.

Now, bent over Tony’s workbench with his wrists tied behind his back and his pants pulled down to his ankles, he was very vocal, mouth open on a stream of moans as Tony’s cock impaled him.

Teeth bit hard into Peter’s neck, and his hips stuttered as he struggled between moving away from Tony’s mouth and moving back against the slow and sharp thrusts.

“Who was he?” Tony growled against Peter’s skin. He ground hard against Peter’s ass and trapped his dick between his stomach and the table he was pinned down to. Peter gasped and clenched his fists behind him. Tony pulled nearly all the way out and re-sheathed himself in one thrust. “Answer me, Peter! Who the _fuck_ was he?”

Another thrust forced Peter up onto his toes. “N-no one!” he sobbed, tears brimming in the lashes of his eyes. “He’s no one, Tony! Just a classmate, just someone I go to school with.”

“‘No one,’ huh?” 

Tony’s teeth were sharp as they dug into the meat of Peter’s shoulder again. His hips picked up pace, hard and deep thrusts sending Peter up against the table. Each drag of Tony’s cock pulled a needy little moan out of him, and Tony could see the tears beginning to pour down his cheeks. One of Tony’s hands tangled in Peter’s hair and jerked his head back. The surprised yell that earned him echoed in his head.

“He didn’t seem like no one when he had his arm around you,” Tony growled, and he fucked into Peter harder. He drank down every noise forced out of the body beneath him. “He didn’t seem like no one when he wrote his phone number on your arm in _permanent ink_.”

A twist of the fingers in Peter’s hair earned Tony a pathetic little whine.

“D-Does…,” Peter started, choking as Tony’s pace turned brutal. 

“What was that, baby?”

“Doesn’t matter, he doesn’t matter!” Peter babbled, and Tony saw more tears spill out. “He’s nothing, he’s no one. He can’t fuck me like you can, Daddy! Please!”

Tony purred against Peter’s neck, taking in every word of praise spilling from his baby’s lips. Of course he wouldn’t go against everything Tony did for him. Of course he wouldn’t throw everything away for some inexperienced kid with his head up his ass, thinking he could approach or even _look_ at Peter.

At _his_ Peter.

Tony put a hand under Peter’s leg and lifted it to the workbench. It opened up his baby more, made him easier to fuck into, and Peter nearly howled at the new angle his position gave Tony access to. Tony released his hair so Peter could put his cheek against the table and stare up at Tony as he was fucked into. A small puddle of drool began to collect underneath his open mouth.

“_Daaaddddyyyyy_,” he whined, cheeks a dark red as Tony curled his fingers into Peter’s wrinkled shirt. 

“Tell me who you belong to, Peter.” Tony’s hand found Peter’s cock, leaking and hard in his grip. Peter keened and tried to jerk into Tony’s fist but the hand on his shirt kept him in place. “Tell me who owns your pathetic little cock, who’s the only one allowed to use your sloppy hole, huh? Who fucking _owns_ you?”

“You!” Peter sobbed as Tony squeezed him harder, worked his hips faster. The sound of their skin slapping together nearly drowned out Peter’s moans. “You, Daddy, only you. No one else, just you, Daddy, _please_!”

Tony pressed a startlingly gentle kiss to Peter’s temple, the touch of affection a contrast to his rough hands and harsh thrusts. “That’s my sweet boy,” Tony cooed into his ear. “Do you want to come, Peter? Daddy wants you to come on his cock, to feel it come inside you, to remind you exactly who you belong to.”

Peter moaned and nodded, words lost in the heady pleasure that overtook him.

Yes, Peter was his, and his alone. No amount of flirtation or freely given phone numbers would make his baby’s eyes stray from him. Tony would make sure of that.


End file.
